My Happy Ending
by xxstarlitskyxx
Summary: Yuna and Tidus were once friends. But one event at the age of twelve changes that. Can they ever be friends again. TY.
1. Chapter 1

**My Happy Ending**

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. It all belongs to Square Enix.

AN: This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic. Please review so I know if I should continue or not.

Chapter One

A twelve-year-old Yuna ran down the stairs to answer the front door. From her room on the top floor she had seen her best friend Tidus coming down the road. "Hey Ti!" she said as she threw the door open. "Hey Yuna." He greeted happily as he walked into her house. Smiling at her friend she couldn't help but feel happy. With his chocobo blonde hair and cerulean eyes that had mischief in their depths she knew they would always have fun together no matter what. "What do you want to do today?" she asked as they took a seat in the family room. If it wasn't for her and Tidus this room wouldn't be used at all, her father hadn't come in here since her mother died. Putting his finger to his chin he snapped his fingers. "How bout we watch a movie?" he suggested. Smiling she nodded her agreement. Crawling over to the stand where movies were kept she browsed through the movies. Finally picking an action movie called _Tomb Raider_ she popped it in to the VCR. Pretty soon they were both into the excitement of the movie and we reencacting it the minute the movie ended.

"Take that." She said as she took a kick at him. "No you take that." He said kicking her in the shin. Grinning she ran at him and tackled him to the floor. "I win." She told him sticking out her tongue. "Pfttt. I let you win." Tidus said. Laughing at their silliness they got up off the floor and made their way to the kitchen for something to eat. There was hardly a time when Tidus ate at home with his father Jecht. "What do you want?" she asked taking a look in the fridge. Finally deciding on left over pasta she took that out with a bottle of water. "I'll just eat that." He said pointing at the pasta. He got two bowls down from the cupboard as Yuna heated the stove to heat the pasta. After it heated she put pasta in the two bowls and they sat down at the table together. "You eat like a pig." Yuna said watching Tidus shovel spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. Taking the time to swallow he just shrugged. "I'm a boy." He answered simply. Shaking her head they continued to eat in silence until the phone rang. Jumping up Yuna picked it up.

"Lesca Residence. Yuna speaking."

"Is Tidus there?" a man's voice said. She could only assume it was Jecht.

"Yeah hold on." She answered. Waving for him to come over she handed the phone to him.

"Yeah?" Tidus asked.

"Come on home boy." Jecht said.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few." Tidus said as he hung up the phone.

"So I take it you have to leave." Yuna said. Nodding he went to the front door and put on his shoes. Standing beside him she watched him leave. "See ya at school tomorrow Ti!" she yelled as he disappeared down the street. Closing the door she sighed because now she would be alone. Her dad had been working late the last few months and was gone from dawn till way past after Yuna went to sleep. Going to her room she wrote in her journal until it was time for her to get some sleep for school tomorrow.

The next day she walked to school by herself since Tidus never showed up to walk with her. Entering the building she immediately spotted her cousin Rikku and walked up to her. "Hey Rikku. Have you seen Tidus?" she asked. "Yeah. He was at blitzball tryouts this morning. He made the team." Rikku answered. Looking down the hall Yuna finally saw Tidus standing with a group of cheerleaders that included Dona. Ignoring the fact that Dona was her worst enemy Yuna started to approach the group to talk to Tidus. When she got close enough to hear what was being said she stopped in her tracks. "Yeah that Yuna girl is a bit annoying. Ever since we were little she's always hung around me so it was kinda hard to make better friends." Tidus was telling them. Catching Dona's eye she saw the smirk creep over her face and when Tidus turned around he knew he was busted. "Yuna wait." He said. Glaring at him she turned around and walked away from him, going to her first class with Rikku. Throughout the day she didn't talk to him and gradually over time she decided to never speak to him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

7 Years Later

Yuna sighed wearily as she dropped the last box in the living room. The move from her dad's house to the new apartment she shared with Rikku was a long one, especially since she did most of the work. Glancing around she sighed and decided to take a small rest before she started unpacking. This apartment could be a good thing since it meant that she wouldn't be living on the campus of The University of Zanarkand where she and Rikku would be attending. "Rikku will you please get in her and help me?" she yelled. "Sure Yunie. Be right there." Rikku yelled back. Appearing in the doorway she had a blonde guy following her. '_Oh great she's got one already.' Yuna thought. _"Um this is Gippal. He's an old friend." Rikku said. Sighing again she said, "It's really nice to meet you Gippal. Rikku do you mind helping me unpack? I've got other things I've got to do before tomorrow." She said.

"Yeah yeah Yunie. Gippal can help too." Rikku said. Picking up a box labeled YUNA is bold print she handed it to Gippal. "Up the stairs second door to the right." Rikku said. Rolling her eyes Yuna picked up two small boxes labeled with the word Kitchen and sat them on the floor. An hour passed and finally all the boxes were in the right room, which was good enough for now. "Thanks for all your help Gippal. I don't know what I would have done without you." Yuna said. Sending an irritated glance at Rikku who claimed she was 'supervising' them. "Anytime I guess. Well I should be going. I'll see you two later." He said before fleeing their apartment. Yuna didn't blame him. Poor guy had to help her move boxes and some of Rikku's were extremely heavy. Going to the kitchen Yuna opened up some boxes and started putting things away. Who knew how long it would take Rikku to get to it. "Yuna I'm going out for dinner. Need anything while I'm gone?" Rikku asked. "No." Yuna replied. The jingle of car keys could be heard and the slam of a door indicating Rikku had left.

Finally finishing the downstairs Yuna went upstairs and started straightening up her stuff. Opening up a box she found it was full of old photographs of her once friend Tidus Almasy. Shutting it again she threw it in her closet not wanting to see those pictures of someone who she had once been close too. That was until blitzball became involved. Everything was in it's place and Yuna noticed that the clock now read 1 am. Yawning she shut off her light and crawled underneath her blue blanket, and soon sleep claimed her.

The sun was shining through her curtains and it started to bother her. Rolling over she looked at the clock that read 7:15 in flashing red numbers. Groaning she got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the bathroom in a slightly better mood. She was always a bit grumpy in the morning until she got out of the shower, it was just one of those things that made Yuna who she was. Looking through her clothes she finally decided on a blue denim skirt, a cute pink top, and her white/pink sneakers. She was on her bed brushing her hair when Rikku came in. "Hey Yunie. What's up?" she asked plopping down on the bed beside Yuna. "Nothing. Classes start soon though. Do you want a ride?" she asked. "Sure thing Yunie." Rikku answered. Taking out her schedule Yuna sighed. "I have English, History of Spira II, Biology, Theatre, and Art." She said. Though many would think that Yuna would have already chosen a major she hadn't as of yet and had taken these courses to see if it was something she would like. "Wow Yunie I have those classes too. They said these are what most students choose if they don't' have a major." She said. Yuna nodded. "I don't have a major yet so I figured why not?" she said. Glancing behind her she saw they should get going before they were late. "Let's go." She said. Locking the front door behind them they got in Yuna's blue mustang and took off for the University.

They parked in the parking lot and went looked for their first class, English. Finding it just in time they slipped into two empty seats beside each other and talked quietly while waiting for class to start. The instructor walked in the talking around them quieted as the instructor stood up front and addressed the class. "Class welcome to English. My name is Shelinda and I'm your instructor. This year we're going to do things differently and assign a partner that you will work on all assignments with." Shelinda said. Groans went around the room as they all wished they were with one of their friends. "Paine and Baralai, Lulu and Wakka, Gippal and Rikku. The list went on and on. If there is anyone who is not paired up with someone please raise your hand." Shelinda instructed. Yuna's hand went into the air as she said, "I am not paired with someone." She said. The door opened then and a guy that looked about her age walked in. "Meet your partner. Tidus Almasy your partner for this course is Yuna Lesca." Shelinda said.

Her head whipped up for a closer look at the guy when she heard his name. Sure enough she saw the same chocobo hair and cerulean eyes that she had known so well all those years ago. "But Miss Shelinda I don't think that is such a good idea." Yuna protested. "The pairings are final." Shelinda stated firmly. Knowing that she was defeated she turned and glared at Tidus. She didn't think he would come here to college but she should have known he would. Zanarkand University had the best blitzball team in the area. "Sit with your partners and read the first chapter out of your textbook." Shelinda said. Smiling at Rikku she watched as she got up and sat with Gippal leaving a space open for Tidus to sit. He sat down beside her but still said nothing. She opened her textbook and was irritated when he leaned over to read over her shoulder. _Just ignore him Yuna and maybe he'll go away. _With this thought in mind she read the chapter that was about Ancient Literature of Spira. A bell sounded and she had succeeded in not speaking to him once. "Okay the first assignment is to choose a piece of literature mentioned in the first chapter and write a report on it. It's due on my desk on Friday." Shelinda said before they left the room.

Meeting up with Rikku to go to their next class she didn't notice Tidus was walking behind him. "So Yunie how was it working with Tidus? Was it terribly awkward?" Rikku asked concerned.

"It wasn't that bad and I didn't have to speak to him. I just got to get through this class and then I'll never have to see him again." Yuna said. "What happened between you two?" Rikku asked. "I don't want to talk about it." She answered. Entering their next class History of Spira II Yuna was excited to see Sir Auron was teaching this class. Taking a seat beside Rikku she was disappointed to see Tidus sit behind them. After a long boring lecture the bell finally rung and Yuna decided that had to be the most boring class she had ever sat through. Her stomach growled and she was thankful it was time to take a lunch break. Grabbing a tray she grabbed some lunch and sat down with Rikku and Gippal. "Hey Gip!" she greeted cheerfully. Her smile vanished when Tidus sat down at their table. "Hey Gippal." Tidus said. Sending him a glare she ignored him and started to stab her roast chicken furiously. "Hey Yuna." Tidus said softly and she dropped her fork. "Shove off." She said sourly. He looked shocked that she could be so rude because that wasn't the girl he knew. "What's your problem?" he asked. Taking a breath to calm herself she answered slowly, "Maybe because when the popular girls finally talked to you and I heard you dissing me is my problem." He scrunched up his nose thinking and he snorted. "That was seven years ago!" He exclaimed. "Seven years to you but it's something I won't forget." She said. "But." He started to protest but her next action made him stop. She had picked up her soda and threw it in his face. "Nice seeing you again." She said.

Wiping the soda off he got up and ran after her. Catching up to her he found her sitting in the Biology classroom, which he guessed she had next. "Yuna." He said. Slowly her head turned and he could see the tears in her bi colored eyes. Now he just felt bad, he had never meant to make her cry. "Yuna I'm sorry. Seven years ago I was a jerk and I let the sudden popularity get to my head. But after that you would never speak to me again so I gave up." He explained hoping she would forgive him. He had missed those times when they were wrestling, talking, or just sitting there doing nothing. He especially missed the leftover dinners she had always shared with him. "I guess I can forgive you Tidus but I can't trust you." She said after a few minutes. "I'm also sorry that I threw my drink in your face." She added. Not being able to hold it in anymore he started to laugh and that caused Yuna to look at him strangely. "Don't even worry about it. So we need to work on the project for English. I can stop by your house to work on it if you want." He said. Giving him directions to her house she said goodbye for he had to leave because he had to get to his next class. She continued the day happy that she had resolved her problem and had hopes that maybe they could be friends again.

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I have made this one longer than the last one since it was brought to my attention that it was short. Also just so it is clear Yuna is 19, Tidus is 19, and Rikku is 18. So please Review because it lets me know how I'm doing. Any suggestions are welcomed. And if anyone knows how to write in Al Bhed that would be a great help as well. Next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yuna and Rikku drove home while Rikku went on and on about Gippal. It was obvious to Yuna that her cousin obviously liked him and he wasn't just an old friend. This was surely going to end bad since nothing with Rikku ever went, as one would expect it to. "Yuna are you even listening to me?" Rikku asked as she let out a puff of frustration. Honestly where was Yuna's head today. She always listened when Rikku talked but today it was like an alien came and sucked Yuna's normalcy out of her and left a bit of alien in her. Seeing that her question was yet again going unanswered Rikku reached over and gave Yuna a pinch on the arm. At the quick flicker of pain Yuna was startled out of her thoughts and looked at the red mark on her arm. "What was that for Rikku?" she asked.

"You weren't listening to me that's what. What's up with you today?" Rikku asked in her demanding tone. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly before replying, 'It's nothing." Rikku rolled her eyes at her cousin. If there was one thing that was definitely true about Yuna it was that she was a horrible liar. But even Rikku didn't want to push it. Yuna was for the most part fair tempered but even she had her limits. Changing the subject seemed like a safe option at the moment so Rikku just let it go. "What are you going to do today?" she asked as she twirled her blonde hair around her long finger. Pulling into the driveway Yuna slowed to a stop and shut off the engine. Slowly her head turned and her bi colored eyes met her cousin's swirly green ones. "I'm just doing some studying. Nothing too interesting." She said after a moments pause.

Reaching to the backseat she hastily grabbed her backpack and bolted out of the car. She wasn't sure why she hadn't told her cousin Tidus was supposed to come work on their project. A part of her wanted to believe he would stick to what he said and come over but the other part wanted her to be realistic. In reality she didn't really expect him to show up to work on it and being prepared for that it wouldn't make her as mad or upset. The lock clicked and the door opened quietly and together Rikku and Yuna walked in their apartment in silence. The sunlight came in the carpet and lighted the home in small slivers. As if it were synchronized both backpacks dropped to the ground with a thud and Yuna marched up to the curtains and threw them open letting the light filter through the room. "That's much better." She commented cheerfully. Quite happy with her work she hopped off to the kitchen to look for something to make for dinner. Raising her eyebrows she couldn't believe she could forget something as simple as grocery shopping.

So distracted at having forgetting to get groceries she didn't notice Rikku tiptoe into the room with a mischievous smirk on her face. Covering the space between them quickly Rikku leaned closer and yelled, "YUNA!!!!!!!!!!" Nearly jumping out of her skin Yuna grabbed her chest and whirled around. "Rikku are you trying to give me a heart attack? She shrieked. Laughing at the look on Yuna's face it took her a few minutes before she could make a comment back at Yuna. "Sorry. But you were so distracted it was too easy." Rikku said between her giggles. Soon it was too funny for Yuna not to join in on the laughter. Soon the two were laughing because there was really no reason to laugh to begin with. Calming down first she frowned as she wondered what they could do for dinner. The obvious choices were to either go out for dinner or order in. Rikku would most likely want to go out but Yuna should stay on the slight chance that Tidus actually showed up. So how to get Rikku to stay? She didn't really want to be alone. That's when it hit her full force. "Rikku want to call Gippal and invite him over for dinner? I'm ordering pizza." Yuna said smiling. She couldn't believe the genius of her plan, it's the best one she's had all day. But Rikku was so excited at the prospect of having Gippal possibly come over she forgot to ask Yuna why she was ordering pizza, Yuna didn't really like it. Taking the phone she dialed his number and waited as patiently as she could for him to answer. "Gippal? Oihy'c untanehk bewwy. Tu oui fyhd du lusa ujan?" she said when he finally answered the phone. "Bewwy cuihtc knayd yc muhk yc hu fung ec ehjumjat." Came Gippal's reply. "nayd. Oui ymnayto ghuf frana E meja. Caa oui cuuh." Rikku shouted happily. Hanging up the phone she handed it over to Yuna. "Order pizza. Gip's on his way." She said. Yuna watched as Rikku bounced up the stairs humming probably going to get dolled up for him. Turning on the radio she tried to get started on her History of Spira assignment before the pizza got here. Tonight she didn't plan on studying all that much, tonight was just going to be a fun night between friends.

_Where is the moment we needed the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey _

_They tell me your passion's gone away _

_And I don't need no carryin' on _

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low _

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go _

_You tell me your life's been way off line _

_You're falling to pieces everytime _

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

There was a knock at the door and she tossed it open to see Gippal standing there. "Don't worry. You don't have to work today. She's upstairs." She said closing the door behind him. Laying back down on the floor she continued listening to the song all thoughts of homework forgotten. Making small doodles on her paper she let her mind wonder.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday _

_The point is they laugh at what you say _

_And I don't need no carryin' on _

_You had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink _

_And the whole thing turns out wrong _

_You might not make it back and you know _

_That you could be well oh that strong _

_And I'm not wrong _

_So where is the passion when you need it the most _

_Oh you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

A second knock sounded on the door and this time Yuna clicked off the c.d. player. This time she opened the door more slowly and when it opened fully she saw a pizza delivery boy standing there. Handing him over the money she owed him in exchange for three large pizzas Yuna thanked him and closed the door. "Bewwy'c rana! kad ouin piddc tufh rana!" she called up to Gippal and Rikku. Sitting the pizza down on the coffee table she hurried to the kitchen to get them plates to eat off of. Coming back from the kitchen she nearly knocked Gippal over. Managing to keep a grip on the plates she flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" she asked worried. "I'm fine." He said. "If your sure." She answered. Handing out the plates they dug into the pizza and talked about school and their friends.

Around six o'clock Yuna stretched out of the floor and sighed. She still had to finish her homework and had decided she had put it off for long enough. "I'm going to go upstairs you guys. I'll see ya later." She said. Taking the pizza boxes she threw them in the trash on her way up to her room. Thrusting the door opened she went in and flopped down on her bed. Her room was her sanctuary and she was glad she could just relax in it now. Not like it had been when she had lived with her dad. Pushing those thoughts aside she made herself get up and change into her silky pajama bottoms and white tank top. Lazily she reached over and grabbed her c.d. player remote and hit the power button and then she pressed the play button.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_

_They're saying  
Mama never loved her much  
And daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags for outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot_

_To come (and she'll say to him)_

_She's saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back  
If you'll be if you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby_

_Ooh-ooh_

_She can't remember a time  
When she felt needed  
If love was red then she was colour-blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined_

_She's saying_

_Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for  
So baby gonna take a dive and push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars_

_(What a pleasant dream) just saying_

The song ended and Yuna sighed as she heard a knock on her door. Deciding that the sooner she got up and listened to Rikku the sooner she could go to bed. She would get the homework done in the morning if she could get up early. Swinging the door open she said "Rikku I'm really not in the mood right now." Looking up she was shocked to see Tidus standing in her doorframe. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you." She said. Waiting for him to say something, anything she stared at the floor hoping it would give her something to do. "Well I said I would come and work on our project." Tidus replied after a period of silence. Lifting her head her eyes met his and she stepped aside, it was just her way of saying come in without actually saying it. Glancing around her room he saw that it was different than the room she had at her fathers house seven years ago. Then it had been different shades of pink and now it was a baby blue color. On the walls there were a few posters of some blitzball teams and on her stands were pictures of her family. There were no pictures of him from when they were younger, not that he expected her to keep them after what he did. "There's no pictures of me." He said as he turned to face her. A flicker of anger flittered across her face but it was gone in a second. Angrily she stomped over to the closet and pulled out a box. Opening it she scooped a handful of pictures out and thrust them into his hands. "I never got rid of them. Just packed them away. Memories are just memories, and I didn't want to have to look at them." She mumbled.

Sitting on her bed she watched as he shuffled through the pictures she wondered what was going through his head. Emotions would flicker across his face but she didn't know him well enough anymore to know what they meant. Finally he turned and sat down next to her. He had never felt so speechless before because seeing those photographs reminded him of all the good times they had then and what an idiot he had been to just throw it all away. "You know what forget the project and get dressed into something else. I want to take you somewhere." Tidus said putting the photos down. Glancing at him skeptically she didn't know what made her get up and do as he asked all she knew is that she returned from the bathroom she was dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. "Where to?" she asked with a faint hint of a smile. Grinning he shook his head and grabbed her hand running downstairs pulling her with him. Opening the door to his car they both got in and he took off down the road to a place they had been so long ago whenever she needed to get away.

AN: First I would like to thank Miko, wikki6,x-animosity-x, Morph, mini mo, and tiicklemyFANCY for their reviews. I have made this chapter longer than the others and I hope that it is much better now. So please leave a review and let me know what you think.

AN2: I do not own To The Moon and Back Savage Garden does. I also do not own Daniel Powter does.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His car slowed to a stop and they got out of the car. Glancing around she gave a smile before running to the ledge leaving Tidus to follow her. This was the ledge where they had come when they were younger to get away. It overlooked the abandoned temple and it was somehow beautiful in it's own way. "I haven't been here in years." She commented as Tidus sat down next to her. Meeting his gaze she knew that he knew she hadn't been here since the last time they'd been here together. She saw some kind of emotion in the depths of his eyes but couldn't quite put a name to the emotion. Looking away a faint blush crept on her cheeks but she just ignored it and looked to the sky. He watched her as she turned her face away and looked to the sky and even with the fading sunset he could tell that there was a slight blush on Yuna's face something he could ever remember seeing. Turning his face he stared at the sky with Yuna something that they used to do often. _Before I was a jerk_. A voice in his mind reminded him. "Yuna how late can you stay?" he asked. Smiling her beautiful smile Yuna thought about it. _I want to stay longer the moon always looks so pretty when above an ocean or lake. _"Can we stay longer? Unless you have a curfew." She said hoping she didn't sound so eager. There was one more perk to living with Rikku, it meant that her dad couldn't control her anymore.

Jecht would probably be furious if he wasn't home by 11 with it being blitzball season and everything but for once Tidus didn't care. He was with Yuna again and that was more important than the punishment that Tidus would receive from his father. Besides Jecht would probably be so drunk he wouldn't notice Tidus was missing. "We'll stay longer." He answered. "yay!" Yuna said excitedly. Seeing Yuna this way again made Tidus feel all the more guilty for hurting her feelings but that was the past and couldn't be taken back no matter how much he wanted it to never have happened. Throwing herself on the ground she stared at the stars trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Never before had she felt that feeling and she guessed it was because of Tidus. Glancing to the sky again she marveled at the beauty of the moon over Zanarkand. Usually when you were in the heart of the city you couldn't see the moon or the stars. True they were still in Zanarkand but they were on the outskirts where hardly anything was still in business.

Lying down beside her he scooted closer to get the same view of the moon as she. He hadn't seen the moon for a very long time, since his mother died. The only time she had spent time with him was when his dad was away playing blitzball. Staring at the sky it reminded him of a song he heard on the radio by a popular songstress by the name of Lenne, who was the same age as Tidus and Yuna.

_Sparks from the fire rise up to the sky_

_Higher and higher oh I want to fly_

_Out of the story this time I'll be free_

_Wake up for a moment from that dream of me_

_Just a legend cold words on a page_

_Lift up my eyes and I'm soaring away_

_On silver wings spread out to the sun_

_I'm leaving this city for the skies above._

_O'er the ruins an ancient light_

_Never lost, never failing_

_Follow me on my path to the heights_

_Before the shadows fade into night_

_Running back but I'm out of time._

_I could tell everything_

_Hear the words that fill my mind_

_How can I say she was mine_

Singing the words aloud from memory he didn't know Yuna could hear him. He didn't think they were that close together, or maybe she just had exceptionally good hearing. Catching her eyes on him he flushed with embarrassment. Singing was something he hadn't wanted anyone to hear him do because it wasn't right for him to sing songs which were in his opinion girly. "That's one of my favorites." She whispered quietly. Hearing him sing that song had made her jumpy on the inside. It wasn't just the fact that he actually wasn't that bad but then again she couldn't name why her insides were jumpy.

Saying nothing he just stared back up at the moon shining brightly, casting its white glow on everything below it. Feeling movement he saw that Yuna had sat straight up and was obviously thinking hard about something. Hesitantly he sat up and put an arm around her. "Yuna are you alright?" he asked. Thinking over everything he had said since they had gotten here he decided he had said nothing to offend her. Holding her close he waited for an answer and when she pushed him away to face him he felt weird. Since he had seen her again really seen her just not a glance of passing by he had felt strange things happening to him and he was powerless to stop it. Summoning all her courage to do what she had set her mind on she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. When their lips met at first it was hesitant and after the initial surprise at her actions Tidus let his mind go and let him kiss her freely, forgetting everything but this moment.

Pulling away after what seemed to be an eternity she lowered her eyes as heat rose to her cheeks. Feeling foolish and mentally yelling at herself for acting on her desires she waited for him to say anything at all to let her know how he felt about it. A hand touched her cheek and her eyes looked up into his. Kissing her again he gave her a smile, one that was genuine and real, not a fake one he usually reserved for others. But he still said nothing and she was growing uneasy. "Want to stay here tonight?" he asked. He knew it sounded bad but it wasn't the way he meant it to sound. He was merely asking her to spend the night so they could talk about things. Shocked and somehow surprise Yuna nodded slowly not trusting herself to speak. Though she wanted to believe that his intentions were honest she still couldn't help but doubt him. Standing he went back to the car and grabbed the blankets he kept in his car at all times. Seeing her questioning eyes he said, "Whenever I don't feel like staying in the dorm I crash at Gippal's. I prefer my blankets over his."

Placing a blanket on the ground he sat down on it and covered up with the other. Without thinking she crawled under the blanket with him and scooted closer so she could rest her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she wished that tonight would never end because more than likely tomorrow they would go back to only talking when they need to. "What do we do now?" she asked hating that she was the first to bring this up. "That's up to you. If you rather forget that this ever happened I can understand. I haven't been the nicest person to you." He answered. This was a test for her trust and faith in him because he didn't want to get too attached to her if she was just going to hurt him like he had her. "I think that maybe we should try this out. Us I mean." He wanted to get up and dance around in a dance of joy but that wouldn't be very manly. "I guess this means you're my girlfriend." He asked. Knowing some girls didn't always make their feelings clear he wanted clarification. "I guess so." She answered.

Making Yuna happy meant the world to Tidus and he just hoped that he wouldn't do anything to mess it up again. True they had never dated to begin with but they had been the best of friends and he realized how much he had missed her over the years. How could he have thought he was happy hanging around with Dona and her snobby friends? Tonight they were going to stay here and hopefully things would work out for the best. "We should get some sleep, we have an early class tomorrow morning." He said. Filled with confidence he pulled her closer and rested his cheek against her hair. Feeling her breathing turn to that of one sleeping he finally felt secure enough to fall asleep, knowing she was by his side.

AN: So sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't get the chapter out the way I wanted it and I'm not too sure how this one went. Thanx to everyone who reviewed this chapter! I'm looking forward to getting reviews for this chapter because that's how I know what to do. If there is anything you would like to see in the coming chapters feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. The song used in this chapter does not belong to me nor does Lenne actually sing it. The song is titled The Skies Above and I don't know who wrote it but it definitely does not belong to me. Please read and review. Till next time. :D


	5. Author's Note

AN:

I aplogize to each and every one of you that took the time to encourage me and review my story. However I believe I've gone as far with this fic as I can at this possible moment. So much to my dismay I'm leaving the last chapter the final chapter of this story. Maybe someday I'll pick it back up but right now I just think it's best.

There is another reason for me not continueing this story. I'm starting my own novel for it is my dream to be a writer. With all the research I"m doing I just can't keep up with all the updates. I'm finishing all my current stories then I am taking a temporary break from fanfiction.

Thank you all so much for the support you showed this story. You won't believe how happy it made me and how much it made me improve.

Sirius'sgirl2252


End file.
